


The Hunter and the Game

by TrivialPursuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/pseuds/TrivialPursuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She runs and he chases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the article 'Trauma Queen' by Emily Nussbaum, which appeared in the June 10 & 17, 2013 edition of The New Yorker.  
> Title come from a song on the 'Stoker' soundtrack.

 

They have a complexed yet highly simple relationship. It is a careful balancing act with the slightest tip of the scales sending them hurtling into the abyss. If either or them were interested in ecosystems or biology they would call it mutualism or predation, neither knows which. He is the predator, she is the prey; he hunts, she hides, and they both watch. He surveys the land, looking for choke points and competition while she searches for escape routes and threats, yet they both stare at the same thing.

She is the victim and he is the protector. He is the father of daughters and she is the fatherless daughter. He is a loaded gun and she his trigger; without her he is a dangerous wildcard waiting to go off and without him she is alone in a corner. He protects the downtrodden and she defends them and they do very different things. She may be the olive tree, strong and constantly reaching for the heavens, bestowing the gifts of her heavily laden branches on those who need them most, but he is the roots, strong and unyielding, protecting her from her own weight. 

He's the violent one, impulsive and reckless, willing to hurt those he deems criminals. She is the peacemaker, the forgiving one, the one willing to give second chances. 

  
She runs and he chases. It's just what they do.


End file.
